


*影子篮球员【青黑】味道 H

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Kudos: 18





	*影子篮球员【青黑】味道 H

每天放学都会挑个三天不去社团练习的青峰大辉，都会到诚凜的校门口等自己的爱人。  
其实很想每天放学就立刻离开学校去等自己的爱人，陪自己的爱人回家，但碍于桃井五月的碎念和黑子哲也的威胁，不得不乖乖的去社团练习，一个礼拜上学的五天可以抽三天不练习已经是最大的限度了。  
今天的青峰大辉必须到社团练习，昨天和前天已经和自家爱人度过晚餐约会，今天必须乖乖的，等到明天。  
篮球碰撞地板的撞击声，和运动鞋与地板摩擦时而刺耳的声音在体育馆响起，青峰大辉大手一挥，轻松的将篮球投进篮框里。

不知道哲现在在幹嘛，也在练球吧。

「阿大！趕快练习啦！」桃井五月拿着板子抱在胸前，看著有气无力的青峰大辉一脸懒散的样子，走上前吼著。  
「吵死了我这不就在练习了吗？」青峰大辉挖挖耳朵，弯下腰捡起篮球，继续轻易的一个跳投。  
「真是的...你等等还要去找哲君吗？」桃井五月当然知道这黑大个儿在想什么。  
「废话吗！」青峰大辉不悅的再丟进一球。  
「可是下雨了，你有雨伞吗？难不成要淋雨去找哲君吗？」刚刚从教室来的路上看著天色逐渐的暗了下来，过没多久果然下起了大雨。  
青峰大辉可以淋雨没关系，但可不可以让黑子哲也也跟著遭殃啊！虽说青峰大辉对黑子哲也很体贴，但这种带雨伞帮忙撑雨的事，好像还是比较符合黑子哲也。  
「我再去买一把伞。」愣了一会儿，自己真的的确没有带伞，也没想过会下雨，平时如果下雨了就淋雨回家而已，但等等自己可是想去找哲的啊...  
结束了社团，青峰大辉速速的换好衣服把包背着立刻离开学校，幸好离学校不远的地方有便利商店，以最快的速度跑过去买了把伞，便準备前往诚凜。

一边，诚凜结束了社团活动，大家纷纷到更衣室开始换衣服，因为本身的汗早就沾湿了衣服的，在过程中黑子二号调皮的跑了出去，於是黑子哲也就这样跑出去追了，当然一进到社团早就被淋成了落汤鸡。  
「我说你啊...你们两个都是笨蛋吗。」火神大我看著身旁那全身湿答答的人，衣服湿透的黏在皮肤上，更显现出那弱小的身材，但线条其实还是不错的。  
「我並不知道外头的雨这么大。」黑子拿着毛巾擦擦自己的头发愣愣的说。  
「你难道没有其他的衣服可以换吗？」火神大我看那人一直在用毛巾擦拭衣服和头发，看似没有要换衣服的意思。  
「我没有带多餘的衣服...」黑子哲也愣愣的看著火神大我，惹来火神大我一阵不知所措的脸。  
这傢伙真的是......笨蛋啊。  
「嗯...吶，拿去，先换上吧，不然你这样回家会感冒的。」火神大火从衣櫃里拿出一件黑袖的白色T恤，虽然自己的身形和这傢伙差很多...但就将就的穿吧。  
看著黑子盯着自己手上的衣服许久，再看向自己，火神大我知道黑子在顾虑什么。  
「放心啦，我包里还有一件，我习惯多放一件备用的，你就拿去吧。」火神大我把衣服丟到黑子哲也的头上，摸了摸那头蓝色头发，然后往自己的包走去。  
「谢谢你，火神君。」黑子哲也看著眼前大件的衣服，自己的身材真的和其他人差太多了呢。  
脱掉黏腻的上衣，黑子哲也擦乾身体把T恤穿上，真的不是一般的大啊...运动短裤都被盖住一半了...  
「好像...太大了...」火神大我也看见了衣服的大小，尴尬的摸摸自己的后脑，这人到底是不是男人啊，何况还是一位篮球员，但这件衣物穿在他身上，居然是这副德性。  
「还是谢谢火神君，我趕快回家就好了，我会洗干净再还你的。」黑子哲也鞠躬道谢，然后拿起自己的东西和其他人道別后就离开了。

黑子哲也有带雨伞的习惯，打开伞缓缓的走着，就在接近校门口的时候，看到校外围墙有著一个不是穿著诚凜制服的高大男人，那人皮肤微黑，穿著轻便的便服，撑着一把深蓝色的雨伞站在校门口，然后往自己的方向走来。  
「青峰君？」黑子哲也停下脚步，走到那人身旁，讶异的歪头看了那人。  
「今天下雨，社团有提早结束，我有乖乖练习！看还有时间我就过来了。」青峰大辉解释道，然后把对方的雨伞夺过，在那瞬间也趕紧把人拉过来自己身旁，以免淋湿。  
「唔...青峰君会带雨伞？」黑子哲也看著青峰大辉把自己的折叠伞一压，收起后甩了甩掛在书包上，然后抬头看了那把颇微大只的雨伞。  
「去买的，哲不喜欢我淋雨吧。」青峰大辉很顺手的搂过黑子哲也的肩膀，把人儿与自己靠得更近，撑着雨伞往黑子哲也的家走去。

有一个没有接觸过的觸感在自己手掌蔓延。  
有一股闻过但並不熟悉的味道在两人之间。

「这不是你的衣服吧。」青峰大辉看了看黑子哲也身上的衣服，这材质自己可没摸过，而且怎么大成这副德性。  
看到黑子哲也身上有著不属于黑子哲也或自己的东西，眉头一紧，不悅的问道。  
「今天不小心淋雨了...没有可以替换的衣服，所以就借了火神君的。」黑子哲也被眼前青峰大辉的眼神有些许吓到，冷静的解释著，但眼前的人面色并没有改变。  
「你跟他拿的？」  
「不是...是火神君看我没衣服所以给我的。」黑子哲也冷静的抬起头和青峰大辉视线相撞，深蓝色的双眸散发着愤怒的气息，淡蓝色的双眸则微微颤抖著，看得出一丝不安的气息。  
一路上，两人虽然一同站在同一隻雨伞下，即便贴的有些紧，但中间彷彿隔着一道透明的强，空气中有著别扭的气氛。  
就在转角口，应该右转的黑子哲也被青峰大辉拉了回来，往左走。

右边是黑子哲也的家。

左边是青峰大辉的家。

黑子哲也不明白，愣愣的被青峰大辉拉著走，那黝黑的大手紧扣着自己，不让对方离开，也许是怕自己淋到雨吧。  
也不敢开口询问理由，甚至不敢抬起头来看对方，即使是侧脸也觉得看一眼都要窒息，黑子哲也知道青峰大辉生气了。  
到了青峰大辉的家门口，青峰大辉站在原地不动，疑惑的黑子哲也终于抬头看著青峰大辉，谁知道下一秒头顶接觸到冰冷的雨水，在短短的几秒之内全身幾乎湿了一片，莫名其妙的被压在大门口，眼神扫到掉落在一旁的雨伞，一气呵成的动作让黑子哲也反应不过来，等可以冷静下来后才发现唇上有了一股温热的接觸。  
青峰大辉手掌抵在门板上，另一手抓着黑子哲也的手腕，皱眉的锁吻著对方，向要从对方嘴里找出什么东西似的。  
雨伞落在地上，两人就这样僵持了接吻的姿势许久，雨早就把全身淋湿，黑子哲也开始缓缓的想反抗，轻转了自己的手腕想解开青峰大辉的束缚，另一手轻推著对方的肩膀。可是换来的是手腕和肩膀传来的疼痛感。  
一直掠夺著对方嘴里的空气，直到黑子哲也强烈的挣扎都无法挣脱，只好抬起膝盖往对方腹部袭击。  
「唔！」青峰大辉後退了几步，手摀著自己的肚子，看著眼前的人淡粉色的脸，往後退也没有路可以走只能抵在门板上。  
「进去换衣服。」青峰大辉收起雨伞，拉过对方的手正準备开门时，却被黑子哲也甩开。  
「我回家换就好了，我先走了。」刚说完就想离开，却被青峰大辉狠狠的拉进家裡，重心不稳的差点往玄关摔去，青峰大辉一手揽起把人抱在肩上，随意脱了鞋子就往裡面走。  
不论过程中黑子哲也怎么挣扎都徒劳无功，青峰大辉光靠一隻手就简单的制伏住黑子哲也，来到房间，将肩上的人甩在床上。  
即使是柔软的床，但重力加速度还是让黑子哲也的背部有些疼，还来不及反应衣服已经被掀起。  
「青峰君！等等...」黑子哲也看著眼前的人面无表情，但却散发着一股浓浓的愤怒和醋味，开始撕扯自己的衣服。

把那不属于两人的衣服脱下，丟至在一旁，低下身吻了吻那白皙的脖颈，用力的一大口咬住，留下红色的印记，以往这么做总会很有成就感，但这次却觉得十分不悅。

那不是他身上应该有的味道。

把对方的裤子和底裤一并脱去，自己也把身上碍事的衣服丟在一旁把对方抱起往浴室走，让黑子哲也的上半身抵在洗手槽上，开启热水的开关，瞬间整间浴室被满满的热气笼罩。  
看著镜子里的青峰大辉，一手搂着自己的腰，一手沾上些许的沐浴乳，开始往自己身上擦拭。  
「唔...青峰君...」过程中一句话都没有说，这让黑子哲也更加别扭，但却被青峰大辉压制住也无法动弹，那人的手抹著沐浴乳在身上来回搓揉的觸感让黑子哲也一直扭著腰。  
青峰大辉低下身子在黑子哲也耳边轻吐一口气，含住耳垂，发现身下的人微微颤抖著，青峰大辉低语。  
「我不喜欢你身上有別人的味道。」一句话，让黑子哲也知道青峰大辉现在的感受，和引起这些举动的原因，口气也让黑子哲也明白现在要阻止对方幾乎不可能。  
把黑子哲也的上半身都抹了一遍沐浴乳后，来到胸前的乳头，开始用食指和拇指搓揉著。  
温柔的爱抚让黑子哲也全身无力，只能把手臂紧紧的靠在洗手台上，让洗手台支撑自己的重量。  
看著一旁已经放满水的浴缸，青峰大辉拿起盆子舀起一盆水往黑子哲也身上淋去，让泡沫滑落到地板上，一手帮忙搓揉著身上的各个部位。  
早已面红耳赤喘著气的黑子哲也，就维持著一个90度的姿势让青峰大辉替自己洗上半身，随后冲洗干净，洗完上半身当然还有下半身要清理，即使那没有別人的味道。  
再度挤了一些沐浴乳，这次只几了一个指头的大小，沾了一些水，在黑子哲也的屁股上画圈，两片屁股都有著滑润的沐浴乳，最後将一隻手指探入后穴。  
「啊！」突如其来的异物入侵让黑子哲也喊了出来，大力的颤抖著，差点软脚的他被青峰大辉圈住肚子，撑着黑子哲也的重量。  
手指在穴内来回摸索，一下弯曲的手指让穴内感到的刺激更大，毫不留情的再添加进第二根。  
明显颤抖的厉害的黑子哲也，也许是太突然的刺激，让那疼痛感无法立刻消失，圈在肚子上手慢慢往下探索，握住那早已半勃起的阴茎开始来回掏弄，食指不时划过铃口轻抠著。  
下半身传来的刺激感让黑子哲也喘气越来越大，耳边传来一阵沙哑的声音。  
「哲，看看镜子。」黑子哲也昏沉的抬起头来看向面前的镜子，镜子被热气布满，但还是可以看见朦胧的画面，镜中的黑子哲也正露出一个不同于平时的表情，迷濛的眼神，那小嘴不停的喘气张合著，肤色变成淡粉色，全身还一丝不掛，虽然不明显，但可以看出身后的人再对自己的后面做着令人害羞的事。  
画面简直让人血脉喷张，甚至羞愧的无地自容，想闭上眼睛逃避这画面，却再度被耳边的声音唤醒。  
「看看你的脖子，是你属于我的证明，再闻闻你自己身上的味道，看你的表情，都是属于我的证明。」脖颈上那刚被种下的深红色印记，和自己身上还有些许没散去的泡沫散发出来的味道，还有那张...令人兴奋又不敢直视的表情，黑子哲也真的瞬间觉得自己快要死了。  
前后的刺激感夹杂著很多奇妙的感觉，前端的掏弄让慾望渐渐抵达最高峰，后方的物体仍正在体内搅动着，两种反比的刺激很快就让黑子哲也达到高潮，并射出在地板上。  
身子逐渐瘫软的黑子哲也，幾乎已经整个人半躺在洗手槽上，轻抚著那软下的阴茎，手继续在体内摸索，其实青峰大辉一直知道黑子哲也的敏感点，但他不碰，就是为了等这一刻。  
毫不留情的两隻手指头往那点按去，惹的黑子哲也刚射出的敏感身躯被这刺激感打动，人还差点滑落洗手台，抽出自己手指，青峰大辉抵在穴口，轻声的说道。  
「我进去了...哲。」随后猛力一挺，粗大的阴茎直直抵入最深处，黑子哲也拱起身子往后倒，被青峰大辉抱著。两人前胸贴后背的紧紧抱在一起，姿势也让青峰大辉可以更加深入。  
扣紧上半身，下半身猛力的抽插著，肉体相撞发出的羞人声音，让黑子哲也视线不知道该往哪看，往前一看就是自己那淫荡的神情，还有那姿势。  
「嗯啊...哈...青...峰君...慢嗯啊...」紧紧抓着在自己胸前的那支手臂，发出惹人兴奋的呻吟声，让青峰大辉的阴茎又硬了许多。  
「哲...记住这个味道...其他的我不能接受。」霸道的语气在耳边响起，继续身下的摆动，青峰大辉含住那人敏感又豐厚的耳垂，在胸前的手玩弄著乳头，黑子哲也无法用言语形容现在的感觉，只能任由青峰大辉摆布。  
「唔嗯...青峰...君...太啊哈...太快了」快承受不住撞击的黑子哲也失控的喊着，本身声音不大的黑子哲也这样喊起来反而多添加几分情色感。  
每一下都直直撞击著敏感点，并最用力的到达最深处，黑子哲也已经开始神智不清，看著镜子里的画面，彷彿自己正在看一部情色电影一样，周围满满的热气围绕，情色的气息也遍佈整间浴室，黑子哲也分不清自己脸上是汗水还是眼泪，只能一直疯狂的喊着。  
「不嗯...不要啊...唔啊...哈嗯...」刺激感没有停摆，甚至更加快速，手捏住乳头的那一瞬间，用力的一顶，黑子哲也再次射出在地板上，青峰大辉也射入对方体内。  
完全瘫软在自己身上的黑子哲也早就晕了过去，青峰大辉轻轻的把黑子哲也放进水池里，在腰间又留下一个印记，但和颈间的不同，只有淡淡的颜色，但还是可以维持一段时间。  
温柔的帮黑子哲也清理身体，把地板上的液体清干净后，让黑子哲也在自己的床上休息，看落在一旁的衣物，青峰大辉认命的捡起来拿去洗，当拿到那件黑袖的白色T恤时不满的皱了眉头，但还是乖乖的拿去清洗。

翌日，黑子哲也虽然闹了一下脾气，但还是抵不过青峰大辉那无理的生气，最後黑子哲也选择认输，他不希望这头野生又把自己用奇怪的方式吃了，知道青峰大辉的脾气，容易冲动也容易吃醋，但那也是因为很在乎自己，但没想到这种事情就可以生气成这副德性。  
换好衣服吃完刚刚青峰大辉买回来的早餐，整理了东西準备出门时，青峰大辉把两件衣服递到黑子哲也面前。  
「拿去还给那傢伙，然后这件你带着，放在你置物櫃里，以后有需要就穿上。」眼前的人虽然口气还是很不悅，但带点小孩子气，黑子哲也笑了笑，伸手接过两件衣服，都是自己熟悉的味道。

身上的衣服也已经幹了，昨晚青峰大辉熬夜洗了衣服之后便把衣服一一烘乾，自己家裡也没有诚凜的制服，想让黑子哲也多睡一会儿，於是把制服洗干净后烘乾让今天还能继续穿上。  
其实这傢伙很贴心呢，虽然平时看起来笨手笨脚的，但和黑子哲也在一起这段时间也学了不少，毕竟很多状况都是自己惹出来的当然要自己收尾。

送黑子哲也到了诚凜，看著爱人进了学校才安心的去上课。  
到教室的黑子哲也看见已经来了的火神大我，把衣服拿给对方。  
「火神君，谢谢你。」黑子哲也微笑的道谢，把衣服放在火神大我的桌上。  
「谢什么啊，没想到你速度这么快。」火神大我把衣服摊开，看著已经洗干净的衣服。

不是我速度快...是我在继续把这件衣服留着我真的会小命不保，何况速度这么快的人是那傢伙...

「我说你啊...连洗衣粉都是香草味吗...」摊开衣服的时候闻到一股浓浓的香草味，知道这傢伙喜欢香草奶昔，但连这个都是香草味？  
「我的洗衣粉的确是香草味，但这件事衣服是在青峰君家洗的，那是青峰君家的洗衣粉味。」黑子哲也说完就走到自己的座位坐下，愣了许久的火神大我转过身，看著身后的黑子哲也激动的问道。  
「青峰那傢伙？为什么是给他洗？而且你说他那傢伙用的是香草味？」火神大我问著黑子哲也，黑子哲也只是淡淡的一笑。

难怪那傢伙身上的味道跟自己一样。

到了学校的青峰大辉也被桃井五月问了一样的问题。  
「阿大...你身上...是香草味吗？」桃井五月讶异的闻了闻青峰大辉身上的味道，换来青峰大辉一阵白眼。  
「烦死了，就香草味而已是大惊小怪什么啊。」前几天自己买了有关香草的东西，也许是想和哲更亲密？虽然两人已经很贴近了，但总觉的还不够，两人带着一样的味道，像是宣誓主权吧。

谁知道昨晚黑子哲也就沾上了別人的味道，这么快就派上用场了。

仍然执著著自己衣服上的香草味是来自青峰大辉的火神大我，在看见身旁正在换衣服的黑子哲也的腰间和颈间有著类似爱痕的东西，似乎明白了一切。  
「黑子，你脖子跟腰怎么了？」日向顺平看见黑子哲也身上的痕迹担心又好奇的问道，只见黑子哲也一脸红通通的说着没事。  
不知情的人当然不晓得，但火神大我可算是常常聽黑子哲也讲青峰大辉的笑话呢，看见那痕迹明白一切的火神大我叹了口气为黑子哲也感到可怜，又觉得自己的衣服也莫名其妙的遭殃。 

如果...让青峰大辉知道了火神大我知道自己跟黑子哲也的一些事情，想必...黑子哲也可以请长假了。

—— END ——


End file.
